Nightstar
"He's a traitor. No good cat for my clan. You'd kill liars too, wouldn't you?" ''-Nightstar to Scorchpath on why he killed Archfall.'' |rank=Leader |mentor= Ospreyscreech |mentoring=Beetleclaw Rowanpaw Flarepaw |parents= Runningstar (father) Starlingsong (mother) |sibling/s= |mate/s= Robinbelly (Deceased) |kit/s=Russet (Deceased) |caption1 = Credit to TinyBlueChild for the art}} Nightstar is a robust jet-black tomcat with white extremities. He has bright orange-pink eyes and has two grisly facial scars. Many cats take note of his aggressive behavior, disregard towards the code, and his extreme hatred towards Starclan. He is currently the Leader of , and a rather unorthodox one at that. He was the first Highrisers Leader to be denied lives. Appearance Heritage: European Shorthair + Moggy Description: Nightstar is a rather tall, robust, and frightening-looking tom. He has medium length fur that's rather messy and unkempt. Needless to say, he isn't the prettiest-looking cat around. As stated, his fur is mostly black aside from his extremities (ears, tail, paws, face) being white, due to the Kaparti mutation. His eyes are a bright orangey-pink and he has two token facial scars; one across his muzzle and the other going down the left side of his face. Palette: : = Base (#262626) : = Markings (#f5f5f5) = Eyes (#ff2647- Iris) : = Eyes (#ff633b- Sclera) : = Nose/Ear (#ff2647) : = Scars (#7a1e1e- facial scars) Voice: Adam Driver Scent: Dried blood * This is due to his issue with Excoriation. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +HONEST Nightstar isn't one to lie, however, sometimes he can be too honest to the point where it's hurtful. * +ASTUTE Nightstar is quick to respond to many things; whether it be an attack or insult. * +CONFIDENT Nightstar is very self-assured, and rightfully so. He views himself to be a great leader and fighter- he likes to boast about how he has won many battles and killed many of his foes. * ±EGOTISTICAL Nightstar is very self-centered, often flaunting his superb fighting skills or looks. * ±MYSTERIOUS Nightstar doesn't reveal much about himself, his past remains a mystery. * −CRUEL Cruel - 'Nightstar causes pain to many with his savage acts, often feeling no concern over it. * '−AGGRESSIVE ' '''Nightstar is a rather explosive cat, and isn't one to mess with- it's granted he'll snap back in a moment's notice. He's very malicious as well. * '−AMORAL''' Amoral- 'Nightstar has no true moral compass on whether things are right or wrong, he'll normally do things if they benefit himself or his friends. 'Likes *Fighting **The thrill of killing an enemy! Nothing can compare! *Gossiping **Who doesn't love shit-talking about their enemies? *Creepy bugs (maggots, spiders) **Nightstar has always been interested in bugs, especially the grosser ones. *Robinbelly **Nightstar's beloved mate. 'Dislikes' * Riverclan and Windclan ** Liars and wimps, enough said, * Kits ** They're very annoying. 'Goals' * To honor Robinbelly and the wonderful life she lived * Fill the "void within his heart" 'Fears' *Cats finding out his true past and his deepest, darkest secrets. *Runningstar. *Losing his few "friends" *Being alone. 'History' Kithood * Nightrunner's adoptive father is Runningstar. ** The two were fairly close, Runningstar had countless health issues though. ** Nightrunner was closer to his mother. * Nightrunner's mother is found dead by the Riverclan border, Nightrunner soon develops an unjust hatred towards the clan. ** Runningstar doesn't handle this all too well. * Horror 'Apprenticehood- Warriorhood' * Dark, desolate times.. * Nightpaw runs away from Thunderclan, never to be seen again. * Not much is known, he spent most of it with a cat named Ospreyscreech- the two ** Nightrunner admits that he spent time training in the Dark Forest alongside his mentor, Ospreyscreech, and a fellow trainee named Tarpaw. ** It is unsure as to how Nightrunner was introduced to the Dark Forest. * Revenge... 'Senior Warriorhood' ...... * A cat by the name of Nightrunner appears on Thunderclan's territory- no one seems to remember him from when he was previously in Thunderclan as a kitten. He is attacked by a patrol but effortlessly holds his own against them. ** Stormstar hesitantly accepts him in but immediately gives him the Senior Warrior rank. His reasoning behind the promotion is unknown. * Nightrunner reveals to the clans at a Gathering that Starclan has abandoned them, turning many against him. He attacks two of his own clanmates and causes mass hysteria amongst the clans. ** It's safe to say he becomes the most-hated cat in Highrisers due to this. * Nightrunner returns to Thunderclan (opting to avoid his clanmates for a few days) during a battle with Riverclan over stealing their fish- he and Leopardskip brawl it out and he's left with a nasty shoulder injury. He got Leopardskip back by sending a nearly-fatal claw strike to her neck. ** Thunderclan wins. * Thunderclan and Windclan have a fish feast and are raided by Shadowclan and Riverclan. Nightrunner is attacked by Nectarstar but escapes from her clutches. He mauls a Riverclan apprentice named Frightpaw, Vipertongue retaliates by attacking him and leaves him with some horrible stomach and neck gashes. ** Later, Frightpaw is revealed to be Daywalker's daughter. * Robinbelly and Nightrunner go to the Mossy Tree together to try and talk things out. ** Nightrunner and Robinbelly exchange awkward glances and odd remarks, Robinbelly soon confesses her love towards him and leaves the tom starstruck, he confesses his love for her as well. ** The two become mates. (http://prntscr.com/iyr0bk , http://prntscr.com/iyr0j0 , http://prntscr.com/iyr0qf) * Robinbelly decides to leave the clans to live on her own as a Loner. She spends her last day in Thunderclan with him. ** Robinbelly leaves the clans due to her dislike towards the harsh life. * Nightrunner, in the midst of a storm, goes to the Mossy Tree and is devastated by her departure. * Beetlepaw vanishes- wishing to go find Robinbelly. However, she gets lost and is found at Shadowclan camp. ** Nightrunner treks through the many territories to find her; soon invading Shadowclan's camp to bring her back to Thunderclan. * Robinbelly returns shortly after- the tom is ecstatic. Leadership * Stormstar and Littlelight depart from Thunderclan, leaving Nightrunner to run the clan on his own against his own will. ** Feeling abandoned, Nightrunner begins to hate the two- he feels as if he was left to fend himself. ** He views the as nothing more than "treacherous kittypets." * Nightrunner and Dovesong visit the Mooncave to receive his 9 lives. ** Runningstar intervenes his ceremony and refuses to give him nine lives, he brings something up about a past crime. ** Nightrunner becomes the first leader in Highrisers to be denied his lives. * Nightrunner attends his first gathering as leader- and is met with mixed reviews. He scolds the other leaders on showing better respect to the new leaders, especially him. * Rookpath questions Nightrunner's leadership and believes he killed Stormstar and Littlelight, he lures him to the territory- only to kill him in one single move. ** This causes a rift between Thunderclan- should they trust their new leader? Should they reject him? * Robinbelly and Nightrunner get into a fight. He soon learns that she kinda wants kits, he's not sure how he feels about this. ** Nightrunner feels like he'd be a terrible parent- this is due to his own family struggles. * Nightrunner and March try to commence a Leadership Ceremony with living cats giving him his 9 lives, this backfires and causes a huge fight in the clan. ** Many don't like how this goes against the traditional Mooncave/Starclan ceremony. * Beetlepaw declares Nightrunner is not her friend anymore- he leaves to go to the Peak after this. ** He meets Spiderstep, the two get along great. * Nightrunner returns and his long-lost cousin barges into Thunderclan camp, claiming he killed her beloved daughter: Frightpaw. * Nightrunner exiles Dewpaw, threatening to kill him if he ever returned. ** He couldn't handle the tom's drama, hatred towards him. * He and Beetlepaw spar, causing Beetlepaw to nearly die and for Nightrunner to lose half of his neck fur. ** Nightrunner's hatred towards Beetlepaw only grows. * Nightrunner plans to invade Windclan in order to take control of the Twoleg Place. ** He and a patrol of 6 attack the camp, he threatens to kill Bearpaw in hopes of gaining the territory. He's met with success. ** TC/WC rivalry begins to blossom. * Robinbelly passes away due to heatstroke. Nightrunner attacks Tawnyspots and almost kills her in a blind fit of anger. ** He buries her a day after at the Mossy Tree: marking "NR+RB 'I luv yew!'" on the tree's bark. ** http://prntscr.com/k0nbu5 http://prntscr.com/k0nbxz http://prntscr.com/k0nc0e http://prntscr.com/k0nd2x * A Riverclan exile, Sparkpaw, joins. Nightrunner notices many similarities between the two. * The heat (that killed Robinbelly) becomes unbearable, Nightrunner moves Thunderclan into a sewer system to escape the heat. He is met with success. ** He accidentally drinks sewer water and gets sick ** Rats attack Thunderclan ** He loses his nest that he and Robinbelly once shared. * Nightrunner 'talks' to Robinbelly- upset with how he cannot see her and how she leaves him with more questions and answers. ** He believes Starclan has trapped her. * Nightrunner leads Thunderclan out of the tunnels and to their (now destroyed) camp, only to be attacked by foxes. Sootpaw and Cranewing die. * Nightrunner starts hearing a voice in his head- he has no clue who it could be. They urge him to move on from Robinbelly. ** He belives it's Ospreyscreech, his old Dark Forest mentor. * Nightrunner threatens to raid Windclan again, he and Coalstar agree to forge an alliance. ** Windclan has been trespassing in the Twolegplace. * Nightrunner takes in Rowanpaw as his apprentice, hoping he'd be a good replacement for Beetleclaw. * A loner, Snooze, joins TC- asking where Robinbelly is, only to find out she died. She and Nightrunner go to the Mossy Tree to grieve over her loss and talk. ** She's accepted as Sleepwalker. * Nightrunner appoints Sparkbite as his Deputy, this is met with plenty of controversy. ** Riverclan especially doesn't enjoy this. * Nightrunner catches Skyclan seeking shelter in his territory- once he reaches their makeshift camp he attacks a member and holds an apprentice, Pumpkinpaw, hostage at his own camp. ** Since TC doesn't know what Pumpkins are.. Pumpkinpaw is renamed Flarepaw. ** Flarepaw decides to stay with Thunderclan, Nightrunner isn't sure why. * Three kits show up at camp, Archfall claims to be their father. * It's revealed that Archfall had stolen hese kits from Windclan at the gathering. ** Infuriated, Nightrunner chases the tom and the kits out of camp. ** They go to Windclan's territory ** Archfall and Nightrunner duke it out- Nightrunner killing the tom by sending three powerful claw marks to his stomach. After being attended to by Sleepwalker and Sparkbite, he collapses due to blood loss and exhaustion. ** His neck, face, and stomach are badly cut up. * Badgermist, a Thunderclanner, is found dead in Windclan's territory. Enraged, Nightrunner goes to Windclan's camp for answers- only learning that Weaselbite may be the culprit. ** Nightrunner is quick to plan an attack. * Nightrunner and his army of Thunderclanners ambush Windclan; his first victim is Weaselbite. ** Nightrunner severely injures Weaselbite via bites to the neck. ** Nightrunner blinds Russetwolf and gives him head trauma- Russetwolf in turn reopening his stomach wounds. Russetwolf passes out from said head trauma. ** Nightrunner nearly kills Birchkit, Leapkit, and Curlykit during his raid in the Nursery- Sandlily and Scorchtail both attack the crazed tom. Scorchtail shreds up his ears and Sandlily gives him a scar to the cheek. Nightrunner is able to kill one kit, however- forcing Windclan to surrender. *** Nightrunner (also) nearly kills Sandlily in a enraged attack to her torso- causing her to black out. *** Nightrunner blinds Curlykit, gives Leapkit a broken rib, and bashes Birchkit against the floor numerous times. *** Nightrunner kills Eaglekit via mauling her. *** Birchkit dies due to back/head trauma. *** Thunderclan wins the fight. ** Nightrunner goes to the Mooncave to try and figure out how to get lives- here, he sees Robinbelly, but the two are separated by a border. *** Robinbelly suggests asking Dark Forest cats for lives. ** Nightrunner goes to the Mooncave to receive his lives: *** Robinbelly: Love *** Russet: Faith *** Ospreyscreech: Trust *** Tarpaw: Happiness *** Rocktumble: Persistence *** Sootpaw (now Soothop): Friendliness *** Silverbrook: Wisdom *** Runningstar: Sympathy and Forgiveness ** Daywalker, Nightstar's cousin, gives birth to her four kits (who are Nightstar's little cousins): Frostykit, Curlykit, Stormykit, and Frightkit ** Sleepwalker leaves Thunderclan to join Riverclan, most-likely in pursuit of becoming Paleheart's mate. This leaves Nightstar incredibly enraged, and makes him feel downright betrayed by the two cats he once called his friends. *** He stays at the border and contemplates as to why he got his lives, why he ever had feelings towards the two, and if he could ever change- ultimately deciding that, No. He cannot change. *** He feels rather empty and angry. He views himself as unloveable and that he must put himself at a distance from others. ** Snakesnap, a Shadowclan she-cat, and Nightstar fight on the Peak's Passageway- Nightstar easily becoming provoked by her and nearly kills her. *** He attacks her simply because he feels that he has nothing to lose anymore. So what if the alliance is called off? He views Shadowclan as unhelpful towards Thunderclan. *** Temporarily, Nightstar is able to escape the pain and suffering he has endured- able to vent out his inner frustrations in an, albeit, dangerous way. ** Nightstar, on a patrol, notices a lone shekit on a Riverclan stepping stone- left for dead by her mother. Uncharacteristically, he takes the kit home to Thunderclan.. feeling an odd connection with her. *** Nightstar names the kitten Koikit. 'Relationships' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- --> 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- |-|ThunderClan= "Sometimes I wonder as to why these cats accept me as their Leader.. they're all good Warriors, though, the best anyone could ask for.. You gotta love them, yanno?" :Robinbelly'Mate/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I miss you so much...This hole in my heart only grows.." Robinbelly's untimely demise haunts Nightstar like a ghost would. He tries his best to change for her, but ultimately reverts to his old ways- making him question if he could ever change for the better. He wishes his former mate could provide more guidance to him from Starclan, does she still watch over him? 'Daywalker/Senior Warrior+ Queen/Cousin/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I hope she's happy with her family.. It's.. cool that I have little Cousins.." Nightstar hopes to mend their relationship, he also hopes that he could be a positive influence on her three kits. Sparkbite/Deputy/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Good cat, why did Riverclan hate him so much?" Nightstar thinks very highly of this former Riverclanner and Medicine Cat, and believes that he's far better than any petty description Nectarstar can give; he feels as if the tom was just misunderstood and needed a second chance in life- just like he once was. He trusts Sparkbite a whole bunch, and feels comfortable with talking to him about anything and everything. Flarepaw/Apprentice/⦁⦁ ::"The best Apprentice anycat could ask for! Fuck you, Skyclan!" Flarepaw (originally Pumpkinpaw) was first a hostage within Thunderclan, but insisted on joining. Nightstar is very glad he stayed, he's excited to see his progress over the time they spend training. |-|WindClan= "Pff- they think they can trespass and murder one of our members and get off scotch-free? What a fucking joke! They still think they can beat us in a battle, too, heh. I could care less about killing off kittens, too. They probably didn't care about those useless furballs until they were pronounced dead." Weaselbite/Warrior/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I know damn well you killed Badgermist. How do you feel knowing that the raid was your fault? I hope you learned your lesson." Nightstar despises the young tom for what he had done to his clanmate, Badgermist. He takes in knowing that he had avenged the fallen tom well, though- the raid was a success. Scorchtail/Senior Warrior/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"You think you're so special, pff. What hero you are! Can't even defend your own kittens from me!" Nightstar finds this Senior Warrior to be utterly pathetic. |-|ShadowClan= "Our alliance feels one-sided.. Most of the cats in that clan hate us and can't get over themselves, shame. The alliance could've been great. Some of those cats aren't too bad, though; at least we all hate Windclan together!" |-|RiverClan= "That damned clan is filled with nothing but two-faced liars and heartless scumbags. No cat in that clan can be trusted or respected, how come so many cats flee to that kit-infested place, though? Surely it can't be THAT good, no clan allied with WINDCLAN is of any good! " Nectarstar/Leader/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Pathetic Leader of a pathetic clan. Might as well retire and become a Queen, seeing that you have a new litter every other moon." Nectarstar and Nightstar never had the best relationship, to say the least. The two of them both hate each other for countless reasons. Paleheart/Deputy/Enemy/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Was I that desperate? How could I forget that Riverclanners like you are nothing but liars who only care about themselves. How stupid of me to ever be your friend!" Nightstar, at first, viewed the Riverclan Deputy as a close friend of his- even developing a slight crush on him. That all changed once he stole Sleepwalker from him.. What did Nighstar do to deserve that? Did Paleheart truly not care about him? Sleepyfawn/Warrior/Enemy/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"After all I've done for you.. You throw me to the side as if I never helped you? I cared about you with my whole heart. Goes to show that I can't trust any cat in this fucking forest. Have fun in Riverclan, lying bitch." Nightstar did everything in his power for the shecat: accepting her into Thunderclan, teaching about clanlife, giving her a name, helping her grieve, even trying to heal her back injury. For her to desert him in Thunderclan truly broke his heart; he felt that he had finally found a replacement towards Robinbelly, but things, of course, didn't go his way. He can't help but dwell on the fact that he may be his fault that Sleepwalker had left. |-|SkyClan= "I know nothing about them, they're so isolated from everything- you'd think that clan has probably fallen off the face of the Earth, huh? If they did, I don't think anyone would care." |-|Outside the Clans= :Runningstar/Father/Starclan/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"He was never a Father to me. What kind of Dad attacks his own kid? Scars him for life- figuratively and literally? He tried to make it up to me, but it felt hollow. I hate his stupid nicknames, too. Good thing he's gone." Nightstar and his father never had the best relationship. The two once lived in harmony until one fateful night... And then everything changed, for the better, or for the worse. He surely got his revenge, though. :Ospreyscreech/Father-figure/Dark Forest mentor/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I miss him.. he helped me a lot, with the training and all.. Wouldn't be the cat I am today without him." Nightstar owes everything to this tom. :Tarpaw/Dark Forest Trainee/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Traitor. I don't regret what I did." Nightstar's former friend and first crush, Ospreyscreech said he was no good. :?'/Mother/Starclan/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"You weren't around much, why should I care about you? Hell, I don't even know you're damn name." His absent mother, some Riverclanner killed her early-on in his life. :'The Voice/Voice in his head/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁:"Who are you? What do you even want?" Nightstar hears this voice from time-to-time. It offers advice and critique. 'Trivia' *Has Excoriation- he often scratches at his scars until they bleed/scar up even worse. He normally does this when he is stressed or angered. He often eats the skin he picks off and despite feeling relieved after it- he is soon overcome by shame and guilt. *Nightstar's token facial scar was inspired by Kylo Ren's facial scar. *Nightstar slicks his hair back with spit. *Nightstar is the first Highrisers leader to be denied lives. 'Quotes' "Your Medicine Cats, Deputies and your own LEADERS. Have been hiding the biggest secret from ALL of us...My friends- Starclan has ABANDONED us...YOUR LEADERS AND MEDICINE CATS KNEW THIS FOR TOO LONG, AND HID IT FROM YOU FOR TOO LONG'"' ''-At the Gathering'' ❝ LOOK AT YOUR LEADERS AND MEDICINE CATS. PRACTICALLY COWERING IN FEAR- THEY KNOW THEY COMMITTED THIS HEINOUS ACT AND CANNOT BACK AWAY FROM IT. ❞ — Nightrunner to the cats at the Gathering 'Fanart' hecc_off.png|Drawn by Ham & Cheese Omen Ightrunn.png|Drawn by Silenvce Nightrunner_and_Beetlepaw.png|Drawn by Bootleggedd Nightrunnerbymeta.png|Drawn by Metauniverse night_squared.png|Drawn by Yinmorii noght.png|Drawn by SpacejumpZoroark nightrunner_w_background.png|Drawn by Silenvce Robinnight.png|Drawn by Geckoko See through space.png|Drawn by Maybeelater night_headshot.png|Drawn by Maybeelater nightdino.png|Drawn by spooky_night (1).png|Drawn by Ham & Cheese Omen nightstanding.png|Drawn by Eyota Nightrunners_shades.png|Drawn by IMG 2091.PNG|Drawn by Bootleggedd nightr_marker.png|Drawn by Bootleggedd nightrunner_by_tiki.png|Drawn by Tiki Apple NIGHT pixel.gif|Drawn by Eyota NRRBSFPF.png|Drawn by Skylar Nightboi.png|Drawn by Apprehensive I_am_the_night.png|Drawn by Pikmin Reflection.png|Drawn by Apprehension right.png|Drawn by Artefex nightgif.gif nightnday.png nightr.png|Drawn by Boot nightr_and_beetle.png|Drawn by boot nightcoon.png|by berd carry_me_through_no_mans_land.png|by berd Hr_contest.jpg|by omen header.png|by berd Banner.png HRcontestthing.png Unknown.png Nightpixel fullbody.png nightr (1).png|drawn by dream Night 44.png Night 46.png Night 47.png Night 49.png Night 50.png Night 51.png Night 52.png For the first time.png Night 55.png Night 54.gif Night 53.png Night 57.png Night 59.png Night 60.png Night 61.png Night 62.png Night 63.png Night 58.png NIGHTRREF.png|CURRENT REF Night 64.png Night 71.png Night 72.png Night 73.png __NOWYSIWYG__ - Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Starsaurus Category:ThunderClan Category:Senior Warrior